


It’s Not What It Looks Like

by Coffeolic



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Positions, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coincidences, Dates, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Made Up Sibling Names, Nothing too sexual, Protective Siblings, Tea, gentle touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeolic/pseuds/Coffeolic
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! My first draft got deleted so I had to retype but I love this.Also thanks Darbi for inspiring me to write this and helping me with some of the things. It means a lot that you believed in me and were excited. I love you girl❤️✨
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Shino Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It’s Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbi/gifts).



Hajime hummed softly as he poured himself a cup of tea and let out a soft sigh. He tapped his nail against the side of the cup as he looked up at the clock on the wall. The sounds of the ticking clock seemed to mock his nerves. He shouldn’t even be nervous but he was.

It’s not like he’s never spoken to the boy he was nervous about.

He was great friends with him even.

But right now the thought of his laugh, the bounce of his excited orange hair, his bright friendly blue eyes, they all filled Hajime with the same emotion; anxiety.

He took a deep breath and gasped when he felt a hand on his head.

“Hajime, do you know when your friend is coming over? Shall I wait a little longer before I go?” His mom asked with a gentle smile.

“Oh! He said he would be here around two thirty, he’s probably walking here. He shouldn’t be too long,” he smiled and sipped his tea.

“That’s good that’s good, so tell me about your friend, I know it’s not anyone from your unit so may I know whom?”

“Well his name is Subaru Akehoshi, he’s a 3rd year and in the unit Trickstar. Orange hair, blue eyes, eccentric. Oh he has a puppy named Daikichi!” Hajime smiled and tapped his cup, “he likes shiny things and has a nick name for almost everyone in the whole school. Mine is Shinonon. He’s also very touchy-feely and likes to hug and touch people but hates being touched himself. Which I find funny but it’s cute.”

“He sounds fun,” she chuckled and fixed her head, “he’s not to much trouble to deal with I hope

“He’s not too bad! He sometimes likes to come visit me after school in the tea club and we just talk. Well, he talks, I listen.”

Hajimes mom nodded and smiled softly, “well when he does get here make sure you two don’t make a mess. I’ll tell Ryu and Kyoko not to bother you but I can’t promise they will listen.”

“It’s fine if they don’t, we are just going to be upstairs or in the living room watching tv. It’s not like we are going to do anything bad.”

“I know, but I don’t want them to disturb you,” she smiled and kissed Hajime’s head, “I’m going to go tell them okay.” With that she patted Hajimes head again and walked upstairs to find the two siblings.

Hajime sighed and looked back up at the clock and closed his eyes for a moment.

_“Shinonon! Hellllo~” Subaru exclaimed in a sing song voice._

_“Hello, Akehoshi-senpai,” A soft voice chirped as Hajime look up to the bright 3rd year who entered the tea club room, “how can I help you?”_

_“ I don’t have practice today or rehearsals so I came to see Shinonon!”_

_“Well I am not doing much but I appreciate your visit. Tea? It’s green tea,” Hajime asked as he held up a cup of freshly poured green tea._

_“Yes please!” He smiled and took the cup from Hajime and gave it a slow sip. For someone who had enough energy to rival Sora he drank his tea with Hajime just as slowly and calmly as the tea club member._

_Hajime sipped with him and they both sat in a soft and comfortable silence. Which was surprising because of the hyper redhead in the room. Occasionally Hajime and Subaru would make eye contact over their cups and for a second he swears he can see a sparkle in Subarus eyes._

_Subaru finished his tea with a smile and set the cup down on the little tiny table between him and Hajime, “Do you sit here all day or just occasionally?”_

_“I come here everyday for a little after school, sometimes I stay longer depending on how the day went. Or I wait for you,”_

_“You wait for me? Oh Shinonon!” Subaru beamed._

_Hajime smiled but quickly blushed when he realized what he said, “wait wait not like that, I-I don’t sit here waiting all day for you!”_

_“Shinonon-.”_

_“That would be weird...”_

_“Shiiiinonon”_

_“I mean I wait for y-you but not in a creepy way.” He chuckled nervously and looked down embarrassed._

_“Shinonon! You worry a lot. I find it cute that you wait for me! Everything you do is cute Shinonon so don’t feel embarrassed,” he giggled and cupped Hajime’s cheeks and squished them._

_Hajime blinked and let out a shy giggle, “thank you Akehoshi-senpai.”_

_Subaru smiled and stood up, “are you going to go home or stay a little longer?”_

_“Oh I’m just waiting for Tomoya-kun to get here so I can walk home with him,” he smiled as he finished his own tea up, “you?”_

_“I’m gonna head home so I can hang out with my baby Daikichi!”_

_Hajime nodded and stood up as well, “can I...ask you something Akehoshi-senpai?”_

_“Anything!” He beamed and swung his bag over his shoulder and looked into Hajime’s bright lavender eyes._

_“Do you...,” he blushed, took a deep breath and looked down. His hands on clasped together against his thighs, “do you want to come over this weekend to hangout?”_

_“Is Shinonon asking me out on a date to his house!” Subaru gasped and all but tackled Hajime to the ground, “of course! I’d love to hang out with Shinonon!” He giggled and held the smaller boy close._

_Hajime blushed but gave a shy hug back, “What time do you want to-.”_

_“I’ll be there at two-thirty,” he smiled happily and gave Hajime a kiss on the cheek before he walked out._

_Hajime held his cheek and his eyes went wide as he blushed and smiled happily._

A knock on the door pulled Hajime out of his thoughts and he looked up at the clock and gasped. He jumped up and adjusted his shorts that were threatening to ride up his thighs and stood in front of the door for a moment before he opened it and smiled as he came face to face with the bright orange haired boy in front of him.

“Hello Akehoshi-senpai!” Hajime smiled.

“Good Morning Shinonon!” Akehoshi smiled and pulled Hajime into a hug. Hajime smiled softly and hugged him back before he pulled him inside the house.

“My mama is upstairs with my siblings, so she’ll be down in a minute to meet you,” He smiled and took a deep breath, “how are you?”

“Hm? Oh I’m good, how are you?” He chuckled as he took off his shoes at the door and looked around the house.

“Good...sorry if I’m a little off, I don’t really have people over besides my unit,” he chuckled softly and looked down.

“Oh it’s okay! It’s cute, besides I don’t care what we do as long as it’s with Shinonon!” Akehoshi chirped as he nudged Hajimes shoulder.

“Who’s this?” A voice called from up the stairs and a little girl who looked to be about twelve with long blue hair tied in a braid stood. She had slightly darker blue hair then Hajime but her eyes looked the same as his.

“This is Akehoshi Subaru, my friend, the one that was coming over today,” Hajime responded with a smile, “Akehoshi-senpai that’s my sister Kyoko.”

“Hello Shinonon’s sister!” Akehoshi beamed and waved eagerly.

“Hi! Kaasan, Oniichan’s friend is here,” she called to her mom who was in a room over.

“Hold on Kyoko,” She smiled and came out of the room with Hajimes brother behind her, “hello dear? Akehoshi correct?”

“Mhm! Akehoshi Subaru, pleasure to meet you Okaasan,” he smiled with a bow.

“Good, now that you are here I can head out without worry, okay Hajime already knows where everything is, I’ve told Kyoko and Ryu to behave while you are here and not to bother you two. If you need anything call my cell or work number, hm what else,” she tapped her chin as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of them, “okay, you two have fun alright, if you need me call. Sorry I have to go so soon after you get here Akehoshi-kun. I will hopefully get to see you when I get home,” she smiled.

“Hopefully Okaasan!” Subaru smiled and bowed.

She smiled and kissed Hajimes head, “bye Hajime, I love you.”

“Love you too kaasan,” Hajime smiled at his mom and watched her walk out the house. He turned to Akehoshi and smiled softly, “come come,” he giggled and pulled Akehoshi upstairs with a eager smile.

“Your mom is really nice Shinonon, I can see where you get your kindness,” he complimented.

Hajime blushed and let out a little chuckle as he got to his room, “t-thank you Akehoshi-kun. Well here we are.”

He smiled and opened his bedroom. It was exactly what you would expect from Hajime Shino. A room on the small side with a bed against the wall that had beige sheets with pastel purple and blue blankets on top along with a few throw pillows that were different shapes and sizes. He had a desk on one side of the room near the window that had a few little pouches that had to been filled with lavender since the room smelled of it. He had a Ra*bits poster on the wall next to a little painting of a rabbit that was signed by his brother, the wall also had some pictures of Hajime and his family, unit and a few friends. There was even one of Subaru and Hajime during winter near Hajime’s bed. His closet was opened and his unit uniform was hung up on the door next to his school uniform. A small purple rug was on the floor at the foot of the bed with a small table next to it that looked like a area for Hajime to do homework or relax as there was a little I-pod on it.

“I like your room Shinonon, it’s cute,” Subaru smiled softly.

“R-really? Thank you, I try hard to keep it clean,” he admitted before he sat on the bed and put his hands on his lap, “I honestly didn’t plan much I do today I’m sorry.”

Subaru blinked and put his hands on Hajimes thighs and giggled, “that’s okay! I have a plan. Do you have a laptop or tablet?” 

Hajime blushed as Subaru put his weight on his thighs, “u-Uh I don’t have a laptop but I have a old tablet Ni-chan gave me.” He answered as he looked up at Subaru. This earned a grin from the latter and Subaru moved his hands.

“Great! I know how we can watch some movies for freeeee,” he chirped.

“For free? How?” He asked as he got up and walked to his desk to retrieve the tablet. He turned to Subaru and almost bumped into him since Subaru had moved closer.

“Lemme see it,” he smiled happily. Hajime handed the tablet to Subaru and raised a brow as he walked back over to the bed. Subaru took some pillows and sat the tablet on the pillows and turned it on, luckily it didn’t have a password so he could get on easier.

Hajime peaked over his shoulder and sat on the bed as he watched Subaru go onto some app in incognito mod and look up a movie, “how did you know to do this?”

“Chi-Chan-senpai,” he answered with a smile as he sat back, “there! Now we can watch a movie.”

Hajime smiled softly and grabbed one of the blankets and handed it to Akehoshi before he got up to turn out the lights, “what’s the movie about?”

“Oh just a movie about this deaf girl who goes to this school and gets bullied but then the main bully feels bad but he’s blamed for something bad that happens and it time skips to him trying get through his depressed last year of high school and him tryna make up with the deaf girl and his former elementary school friends while being in love. It’s cute,” he smiled and got comfy with the blanket.

Hajime smiled and walked over to Akehoshi using the light from the window and tablet as a guide, “it sounds sad… is it?”

“I mean it has its moments, Sari said his sister made him watch it with Ritsu-senpai and Sakuma-senpai. But he said they enjoyed it and he claims he didn’t cry but Ritsu-senpai told me he did.” He watched Hajime come over and as soon as he felt the weight of Hajime on the bed he smirked.

“Well if they liked it then it must be good! They don’t usually- aahHhahah!” Hajime burst out in a fit of laughter as Subaru started to tickle him.

“Sorry Shinonon you’re gonna have to speak up,” Subaru beamed as he moved one of Hajimes kicking legs so he could tickle him better.

”A-akeHahahah! AkehosHi-seNpai ahahah! StOop! HahAha!” Hajime laughed as he tried to get free of Subarus grip. He moved his hands to push his chest to try and get him off but Subaru stayed put.

“If only I knew what you were trying to tell me,” he sighed dramatically, “guess I better continue!”

“AHHhH! NO!” Hajime laughed as Subaru moved to hold his legs down and tickled around his chest and hips.

“Hey Oniichan, what is going on in here. You two are so loud,” Kyoko asked as she opened the door and turned on the lights. She froze and so did the two boys. Subaru was leaning over Hajime with his hands on his hips and just below his chest, he was almost sitting on Hajimes legs and basically had him pinned down.

“K-Kyoko! It’s not what it looks like!” Hajime gasped as he stared at her. Subaru quickly moved off embarrassed and rubbed his neck.

She blinked and stared at Subaru, “what are you planning for Oniichan.”

“hm? N-nothing, we were just playing,” he chuckled trying to defend himself.

“Mhm…’playing’,” she narrowed her eyes and walked out the room in a little huff.

“Sorry Shinonon, I forgot you had siblings…,” he chuckled nervously.

Hajime sighed and rubbed Subarus arm, “don’t apologize, we didn’t know…should we start the movie?” He smiled softly and turned Subaru who was already back to smiling.

“of course!” He giggled and wrapped the blanket around Hajime before he pulled him close to make it easier to watch the movie and stay under the blanket.

The cuddling next to his Shinonon was a bonus.

After the movie had ended both Hajime and Subaru were just a bunch of tears.

“They just! How can he forgive them they were so cruel to him and her,” Hajime cried as he hugged onto Subaru, “they weren’t even sorry for it!”

“I know! They don’t deserve his kindness,” Subaru huffed as he wiped his eyes and rubbed Hajimes back. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes then looked over at Hajime who still had tears streaming down his cheeks. “Hey Shinonon, don’t keep crying it’s over!” He pouted and cupped Hajimes cheeks to make him look at him, “it’s okay! At least the girl and the guy got together and they are happy.” He smiled and wiped under Hajimes eyes with his thumb.

Hajime stared at him and looked into his eyes as he stopped crying. His cheeks grew a flushed pink as his heart began to almost pound out of his chest, “A-Akehoshi-Senpai…” he whispered.

Subaru smiled and wiped all the tears from Hajimes face and smiled softly at him, “hm?”

Hajime blushed and looked away, “thank you, no more tears.” He smiled softly and gasped when Subaru pulled him into hug and pulled him onto the bed.

“Yay! Shinonon isn’t crying!” He smiled and rolled around on the bed with him until he opened his eyes and smiled down at Hajime who he had hugged against his chest. “You aren’t crying right?”

“Mo mim mot..,” Hajime said but it was muffled by Subarus chest which his face was pressed against.

“Uh?”

Hajime pulled his face away and looked up at Subaru, “No I’m not,” he chuckled softly and looked at him with a gentle smile.

“Good!” He giggled and rolled over so he was laying on his side with Hajime, “now what do you wanna do?”

Hajime smiled and moved some hair from his face, “we could watch another movie? Go downstairs, I can make you some tea, we can listen to music, walk to the park with my siblings, does any of that sound fun?”

Subaru nodded and looked into Hajime’s eyes and smiled softly. They looked really shiny at the moment and Subaru couldn’t help but stare into the lavender pools of Hajimes eyes, “you have really pretty eyes Shinonon~, like a gem.”

This caused Hajime to blush and look away, “t-thank you…you have pretty eyes too, A-Akehoshi-senpai…”

“I doooooo,” he purred as he leaned in closer to Hajime, “then look at theeeemmmm.”

Hajime’s blush deepened and he turned to look up at Subaru and quickly realized how close they were. He didn’t think Subaru noticed the distance till he spoke.

“Hey…Shinonon…can I tell you something?” He whispered.

“Y-yeah…” he nodded and looked into his eyes as he tried to calm his heart.

“I really like-“ his words were interrupted by Kyoko walking in with Ryu.

“Hey-get away from Oniichan!” Kyoko yelled as she pointed at Subaru.

Subaru immediately backed off of Hajime and looked at Kyoko, “I wasn’t doing anything! I swear!”

“Yeah right! You were all up in his face,” she huffed.

Hajime sat up, “Kyoko, he really wasn’t doing anything, now what do you need.” He sighed and rubbed his neck.

Ryu smiled and ran up to Hajime, “Craft!”

Hajime blinked then looked at Subaru, “you wouldn’t mind doing arts and crafts…right?”

“Of course not!” Subaru beamed as he jumped up, “are we gonna do macaroni art?”

Ryu took Subarus hand and shook his head as he pulled him out the room and downstairs, “no, we make own art.”

Kyoko smiled once Subaru left before she looked at her brother, “I don’t like how close he’s getting to you…”

“Kyoko…he’s just a friend,” Hajime sighed as he looked down.

“Mhm.” She deadpanned, “a friend whom you get all touchy feely and anxious over. That kind of friend?”

“Y-yes,” he blushed.

“Yeah, uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that ‘Shinonon’,” she smiled and walked off.

Hajime stared and reached his hand to his face and over one of his eyes before he smiled softly.

Doing arts and crafts with Hajime’s brother and sister wasn’t exactly what Subaru imagined when he was asked to come over to hang out but it was certainly something that he was enjoying. They were all just doing there own thing but it was fun. Ryu was making some sort of picture that involved an unnecessary amount of glitter. Kyoko was doing an origami swan. Hajime was making some sort of 3D paper model with glitter, ribbons, and miniature paper butterflies that Hajime had spent a good 10 minutes making. Subaru on the other hand was doing the weirdest macaroni art he’s ever seen.

“Ya know, if anyone saw what I was making they would think I had had never been handed glue, paper, or macaroni,” Subaru chuckled.

Hajime looked up and smiled, “it’s still fun though, very relaxing to just let out all that happy and positive energy.”

“What are you making?” Subaru smiled.

“Something that involves some butterflies, glitter and ribbon…I think I’m making a garden?” He chuckled softly, “you?”

“Something.” He laughed, “I don’t even know.”

Hajime chuckled and folded one of the butterflies so it looked like it was sitting with its wings up, he took the glue and squirted under the butterfly and pressed it to the paper, “this almost feels like we are kids or something.”

“Well we are technically but yeah I get your point,” Subaru smiled softly.

Kyoko finished her swan and stood up, “I’m getting something to drink, Ryu you want anything? Juice? Milk?”

Ryu looked up and jumped up, “Juice!”

Kyoko gave Hajime a quick look before she took Ryu’s hand and walked with him out the room.

Hajime looked at Subaru and smiled softly before he quickly looked down at his paper.

Subaru took the glue and tried to squeeze it on his paper but it wasn’t coming out, “Hey Shinonon, do you have any magical way to get the glue out?”

“Squeeze?” Hajime said as he looked up. Subaru shrugged and did just that, though he probably shouldn’t have as the glue came out fast and hard all over the table and Hajimes face and chest.

Subaru blinked and let out a little chuckle before he got up and walked over, “sorry shinonon.”

Hajime blinked and wiped some off his face before he laughed, “it’s fine, I do need to change shirts.”

Subaru smiled and used his jacket sleeve to try and clean Hajime, “You smell like lavender and glue now,” he chuckled and got out the big clumps.

“Akehoshi-senpai nooooo, your jacket!” He whined and grabbed Subaru’s wrist.

“It’s fine! I’ll just wash it when I get home just let me clean you!” He chuckled and pulled at Hajime’s shirt so he could clean it.

“It’s fine I’ll just go change!” He laughed and put his hands on Subaru’s chest and tried to push the upperclassman off, “Akehoshi-senpaaai!”

Subaru smiled and leaned in as he wiped the bug globs of glue off Hajimes shirt, “yessss.”

“Get off you’re gonna make me fall-AH!” he laughed when Subaru fell on him. The two went quiet for a second before they started laughing. Subaru laughed and laid his head on Hajime’s shoulder and caught his breath. He sat up and looked into Hajime’s eyes, at the moment the room light hit them perfectly to make them sparkly which entranced the red head. The two of them fell silent, just staring into each others eyes as if they weren’t just laughing moments ago and as if Hajime didn’t have glue stains on his face and chest.

“Akehoshi-senpai…”

“Shinonon…”

They didn’t know what there were doing when they got closer to each other and Subaru’s hand moved to Hajime’s hip. Or when Hajime wrapped an arm around Subaru’s neck and leaned in more. Or when Subaru’s other hand moved to Hajime’s cheek and caressed it softly. And the especially **didn’t** know what they were doing when Subaru pressed his lips to Hajime’s nose endearingly and Hajime pressed his lips to Subaru’s jaw shyly.

“Shinonon…,” Subaru whispered as he pressed his head to Hajime’s forehead.

“A-Akehoshi-senpai…,” Hajime whispered with a smile.

“Oniichan and Oniichan’s friend,” Kyoko said from the door.

“Why are you kissing Oniichan?” Ryu asked and cocked his head and sipped his apple juice, “and what’s that white stuff on him?”

Kyoko gasped and covered Ryu’s eyes, “yOu!” She narrowed her eyes, “why here?”

“It’s not that it’s glue!” Hajime blushed and sat up with Subaru who quickly got off Hajime.

She narrowed her eyes more and picked up Ryu, “it better be.”

Hajime sighed and grabbed Subaru’s hand and walked out, “come on Akehoshi-senpai, I need to change shirts.”

Subaru chuckled nervously as Kyoko shot him a look while he was being pulled upstairs, “I don’t think she likes me.”

“She’s just protective, I’m sure when she gets to know you she will warm up,” he reassured Subaru as he pulled him into his room and closed the door, “sorry about here though…”

“Don’t be! It’s okay,” he smiled and cupped Hajime’s cheeks, “it’s not something to apologize for.”

Hajime smiled and looked off shyly, “your smile is blinding..”

Subaru froze but laughed, “so are your eyes, they are so sparkly!”

Hajime blushed and pulled away, “can you turn around and close your eyes…please.”

He nodded and spun on his heals the other way and stared at the wall. Hajime took off his shirt and put it in the clothes hamper next to his door and looked through his closet for another, he grabbed a white sweatshirt hoodie that had little rabbit ears on the hoodie and slipped it on. He turned back around and walked over to Subaru, “you can look.”

Subaru turned to him and smiled, “awww, you got a little bunny hoodie! That’s so cute!” He giggled and played with the the ears of the hoodie.

Hajime smiled softly at that and played with his sleeves, “Nazuna-nii got it for everyone in the unit.”

“Ooooh I should get Sari to do that for Trickstar,” he chuckled and gave Hajime a shy kiss on the nose.

Hajime blushed and looked up at Subaru, “What were you gonna tell me earlier…in here.”

Subaru paused and blushed as well, “oh…well. It’s not important…”

“Can I know?” He asked with a smile. Subaru didn’t give him a verbal answer but a quick.

“I’m sorry.”

He pressed his lips to Hajime’s and cupped his cheeks as he kissed him. It was quick and shy because the second he pulled away his face became red, “I’m sorry Shinonon I just-!”

“D-do it again…,” Hajime whispered as he looked into his eyes.

Caught off guard Subaru stopped, “what?”

“K-kiss me again…I liked it.”

A smile formed on the red heads face and he cupped Hajimes cheeks again and kissed him once more.

The kiss was innocent and pure. Subarus hands moved to Hajime’s shoulders and then slowly down his arms to his hands which he led to his own shoulders. He then moved his hands back up Hajime’s arms and then down his back to his waist where he left them. Hajime tilted his head into the nonmoving kiss until he managed enough courage to move his mouth against Subaru’s. Subaru raised his brows at that but smiled and leaned into it, as both boys had zero experience with kissing it became painfully obvious. It was slightly sloppy but not like in a heated kiss more like in a explorative kiss. Hajime pulled away and stared up at Subaru who stared right back at him.

“Shinonon…do you like me-,” Subaru began before Hajime kissed him again.

A muffled **yes** was heard through the kiss until Subaru fell back onto the bed with his hands still on Hajimes waist. He slowly moved them down to his hips before he gently moved them under the hoodie and onto the bare skin of Hajime’s back. This gave Subaru the softest little whimper leaving the blue haired angel he’s ever heard from something so pure.

They didn’t stop kissing. Not when Hajime’s hands moved to Subaru’s stomach and them up to his chest. Not when Subaru lifted up Hajimes hoodie to feel more of his skin. Not when Hajime had gasped and Subaru slipped his tongue past his pink lips and into his mouth. Not when Hajime moved to sit on Subaru’s lap. And not when Subaru sat up _with_ Hajime in his lap with his shirt almost above his chest. And definitely not when Subaru’s hands went to the front of Hajimes body and gently rubbed his squishy waist and chest. Once they did pull away their cheeks were flushed and lips wet and swollen from kissing. They just stared into each other’s eyes.

“A-Akehoshi-senpai…”

“Shinonon…,”Subaru smiled and pressed his head to Hajime’s chest and kissed the pale skin softly, “I like you too Shinonon..I like you too.”

“Shinonon! Hellllo~” Subaru exclaimed in a sing song voice.

“Hello, Akehoshi-senpai,” A soft voice chirped as Hajime look up to the bright 3rd year who entered the tea club room, “how can I help you?”

“ I don’t have practice today or rehearsals so I came to see Shinonon!”

“Well I am not doing much but I appreciate your visit. Tea? It’s green tea,” Hajime asked as he held up a cup of freshly poured green tea.

“Yes please!” He smiled and took the cup from Hajime and gave it a slow sip. For someone who had enough energy to rival Sora he drank his tea with Hajime just as slowly and calmly as the tea club member.

Hajime sipped with him and they both sat in a comfortable and happy silence as they sipped their tea. It was almost like the day he asked Subaru to come over but…different.

Subaru finished his tea with a smile and set the cup down on the little tiny table between him and Hajime, “so I have practice tomorrow, do you wanna come watch?”

“watch you at basketball practice?”

“Mhm! Then after that I get done we can just ya know…”

“hang out?” Hajime chuckled softly and looked up at Subaru.

“Yup! We can hang out!” Subaru beamed.

Hajime smiled and leaned across the table and kissed Subaru’s cheek, “ I’d love to.”

Subaru chuckled at the kiss and crawled to the other side of the table and kissed Hajime’s cheek, “so I can take you on a date?”

Hajime blushed but looked at Subaru, “a date…with me?”

Subaru nodded and kissed Hajime’s cheek again, “Mhm!”

With a shy giggle he turned to Subaru and wrapped his arms around him, “I’d love to.”

At that response Subaru wrapped his arms around Hajime and gave him a soft kiss on the nose then the lips.

“what time is your practice-,” Hajime asked after they parted.

“Go to the gym at 3:20,” he answered and kissed him again.

Hajime giggled and pressed his head to his, “see you them, Subaru…”

“Can’t wait, Hajime,” Subaru smiled before they both pressed their lips to each other’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My first draft got deleted so I had to retype but I love this.
> 
> Also thanks Darbi for inspiring me to write this and helping me with some of the things. It means a lot that you believed in me and were excited. I love you girl❤️✨


End file.
